Sirius Black's 17th Birthday Summer
by Destiny's Fighter
Summary: Sirius Black is the youngest of the six Marauders James & Lily, Remus & Rose - oc and Sirius & Naomi - oc. No Peter as I hate that little rat, no pun intended ..... I think and this summer he will turn 17. Which sadly means... Full summary inside XxXxX


**Sirius Black's 17th Birthday Summer**

**Summary:**

**Sirius Black is the youngest of the six Marauders (James & Lily, Remus & Rose - oc and Sirius & Naomi - oc. No Peter as I hate that little rat, no pun intended ..... I think) and this summer he will turn 17. Which sadly means foe the wizarding and muggle worlds alike means he can use magic outside Hogwarts. Mr and Mrs Potter have told the Marauders they can stay at their mansion this summer .... what have they released on the poor unsuspecting residents of Godrics Hollow? With pranks , games of Truth or Dare, 7 minutes in Heaven, Spin the Bottle and I never this is a summer no one will ever forget. OCC.**

**Couples:**

**James & Lily**

**Remus & Rose (own character)**

**Sirius & Naomi (own character)**

**Note**** - Rose and Naomi are twins. This is because in real life Naomi and I are like twins lol.**

**Name - Age - Blood Status - Who They Live With**

**Sirius Orion Black - 16/17 - Pure Blood - Disowned by the Blacks so he lives with the Potters.**

**Remus Thomas Lupin - 17 - Pure Blood - His parents but the Potters at the full moon. (Werwolf)**

**James Harold Potter - 17 - Pure Blood - His parents and Sirius as well as the other Marauders on the full moon.**

**Lily Tara Evans - 17 - Muggle Born - Her parents and her sister Petunia but the Potters on the full moon.**

**Naomi Jane Kaning - 17 - Half Blood - Her parents and twin sister Rose but the Potters on the full moon.**

**Rose Mary (pronunced Mery) Kaning - 17 - Half Blood - Her parents and twin sister Naomi but the Potters on the full moon. (Werwolf)**

**NameAand What Animal They Turn Into**

**Sirius - Black Irish Wolf Hound (male)**

**James - White and Brown Stag (male)**

**Remus - Black,Brown and White Wolf (male and yes I know Remus is a werwolf but this means they can all go out as animals on other night of the month)**

**Naomi - Black Irish Wolf Hound (female)**

**Lily - White and Brown Doe (female)**

**Rose - Black,Brown and White Wolf(female and she can become an animal for the same reasons as Remus)**

**Nicknames**

**Sirius - Snuffles/Siri/Siri - poo**

**Naomi - Padfoot/Nama/Namy-poo**

**James - Prongs/Jamsie/Jamsie - poo**

**Lily - Softtail/Lily - Flower/lily - poo**

**Remus - Moony/Remy/Remy - poo**

**Rose -Moonette/Daffodile/Rosie - poo**

**Wow that was one looooong authors note. Sorry about this but don't worry the next chapter is actually the beginning of the story, but you needed to be told all of this because otherwise the story would get confusing. It might still but anyway I had to tell you everyone's name, age, blood status, nicknames, animagus form, soulmate, family and were they .**

**Okay nearing the end of this note. There are only a few more things to tell you.**

**1.) My real name is Rose Mary (pronunced Mery) Kane.**

**2.) The 15th of March is my best friend/sister like girl Naomi Jane Skilling's birthday. **

**3.)This story is her birthday present, no I am not cheap this is what she asked me for.**

**4.)This story will be PG but with swearing as I cuss like a sailor lol.**

**5.)I have exams coming up so will update a.s.a.i.a.a.h.p. (as soon as is academicaly and humanly possible)**

**6.) Naomi's pen name on fanfiction is namacub95. Please please please go to her profile because she has wrote some un - bloody - believable stories. Please go nad give her the love so many of you have given me.**

**7.) At this moment in time Nama and I are writing a Harry Potter one-shot together, so it will be taking priority over this story. It is called **_**'The Unkown Black'.**_

**It is very good if I do say so myself.**

**Well I think that is ist, wow, this was one hell of a long authors note. Well anyway I promise the ext chapter will be an actual chapter of the story. I only typed this because it is needed to understand the story. When my next chapter appears please R + R it.**

**Love as always to my lovely readers, **

**Emo Alice XxXxX**

**P.S. The reason behind my nickname is because I am Emo and at the time I made my profile Alice was my favourite Twilight character.**

**B.T.W. Daffodile is one of my real .And I just love the kisses (r.o.t.f.l.m.a.o).**

**For real this time this is the n=end of this authors .Oh! and I love saying .**

**Okay,okay the real end is here.**

**Love ya all for reading my rambles,**

**Emo Alice XxXxX**


End file.
